


Can You See The Sunset From The South Side?

by CelticPixie



Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Greasers and Socs, Diners, F/M, Flirting, I can't tell if I got this idea from The Outsiders or from the Last Night Again music video, M/M, Swearing, but I'm glad either way, everyone is gay and no one cares because my boys deserve to be happy, fuck homophobia, please comment because the author needs validation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPixie/pseuds/CelticPixie
Summary: "Can you see the sunset from the South side real good?""Yeah, real good.""You can see it from the North side, too."-Ponyboy Curtis and Cherry Valence; The OutsidersORGreasers!Lieb and Snafu fall hard and fast for Socs!Webster and Sledge who hopefully will be willing to catch them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this all started with [this](https://unaduessa.tumblr.com/post/158674953877/hear-me-out-greasersandsocsau-webgott-with) tumblr post and now I physically need it.

"Web, you know I'm not as passionate about the whole shark thing as you are."

"Oh, come on, Gene. This is fascinating! Actual, reliable sightings of a group of great whites gathering right off the coast, have you ever heard of something like that?" 

"Obviously not, David. I don't track this kind of stuff like you do. I'm studying to be a doctor, remember?" Eugene Sledge was looking at his friend with affectionate exasperation. They'd had this conversation at least four times since David had convinced him to come all the way out to San Francisco, god only knows how, and he didn't see it stopping anywhere in the near future. 

"Well, yeah, but still." David was leaning forward, and Gene was sure he wasn't aware of his sleeve getting into the ketchup on his plate. He had already launched into another tangent about shark sightings in the San Francisco area and attacks and the negative stigma that sharks get. You know, the usual stuff. Eugene had stopped listening to David Webster's tangents maybe two weeks after meeting the man in their freshman year at Harvard, at that was just because of his unending patience. He still humored him and pretended to listen, but he'd learned to tune out the rambling just as quickly as he'd learned his med textbook. He went back to slowly stirring his milkshake, nodding his head so David thought he was still listening, and drifted off into his own thoughts.

Or, at least he tried to.

Not a moment later, the door of Easy Diner burst open and a group of leather-clad boys tumbles in, laughing and talking loudly.

"Hey, Nix! Beer all around for me boys!" One of them yells at the man behind the counter who cracks a wide grin.

"No way in hell, Guarnere. You know the rules. You idiots get Coke and nothing stronger," he told the greaser, who groaned good-naturedly like this was a back and forth they had all the time.

"Why you gotta rain on the parade, Lew?" One of the others groaned, "Winters ain't here, he ain't ever in on Mondays."

"Rules are rules, Babe. Especially for you lot." The man, Nix, replied before going back to pouring coffee for the patrons at the counter. Thee banter continued, but Eugene had stopped paying attention. There were six of them, and Gene's eyes were latched onto the one at the back. Tan skin, curly hair in every direction, a smear of dirt across his jawline, and his taller friend's arm wrapped around his shoulders, he was smiling lazily and watching his friends bicker with the man behind the counter. That is, until Eugene shifted in his seat a little and the man's head snapped to the side to look at him. Suddenly he's drowning in dark irises and his eyes go wide before he drops his gaze to his lap as quick as he can, and he can feel his cheeks burning bright red. 

It was Eugene's red hair that had caught Snafu's attention originally. The bright flash of it in the sun from the window when he shifted a little in his seat, but the way the Soc's pretty eyes went wide and he ducked his head like an innocent school boy really got his engine going. He couldn't help but grin widely as he openly stared at the man, enjoying the dark blush quickly spreading across his cheeks and down his neck, making Snafu wonder just how far down that blush went.

Eugene mentally shook himself and looks back up at Webster, trying to focus on the words pouring out of his friend's mouth for the first time in over a year to keep himself from looking back at the greaser ( _I mean, he's a goddamn greaser, for crying out loud_ ), but that doesn't mean his blush doesn't get worse when he can see in his periphery the practically predatory grin the man is sending him. He feels a sudden urge to pull at the collar of his sweater vest, but clasps his hands tightly in his lap to keep himself from doing it. 

Eventually, Nix shoos the boys away from the door, telling them to go to their booth and quit bugging his customers, most of which have either begun sending the boys glares or nervous looks. The tan paragon who's been leering at Eugene not a moment before easily moves through the group to the front and leads the way to the table, his head turned behind him to stay engaged with the new conversation growing between Guarnere and Babe about the recent Giants vs Yankees game. Of course, Webster picks this moment to cut his spiel short and get up to pay for their milkshakes. Eugene goes to stop him, but it's too late and he's already crashed into one of the greasers, the tall, skinny one with the slicked back black hair and the grin Eugene characterized ironically as shark-like. Honestly, Eugene isn't all that surprised since accidentally bumping into people isn't a new thing for Web. What does surprise him, though, is that on their way to the ground David and the greaser in question bump into two of the other men, one of which barely even moves, but the other is the tanned man Eugene had been caught staring at and he topples only to land directly into Eugene's lap. Eugene blinks down at the man now sprawled against his legs and the man blinks back before his mouth spreads into another crude grin.

"Hey babydoll, new in town?" The man drawls in a thick Southern accent that Eugene recognizes but can't place. It's slow and sticky like molasses and Eugene suddenly doesn't have the brain function to respond. _Ooh yeah,_  he thinks, _he is so fucked._

Webster's situation was much less graceful. After obliviously standing up and crashing right into the man walking past his seat, he'd latched onto the guy's leather jacket instinctively and accidentally pulled him to the ground, knocking over one of the men into his friend's lap and bumping into another. When his back hit the ground, it hit hard, but he had enough reflex to curl his head forward to avoid smacking it as well. Thankfully, he had enough luck not to slam his forehead into the man's nose on top of all his other clumsiness, but that didn't stop him from landing on David's chest full force. If he' been any heavier, he would have winded him, but he wasn't much more lanky than bulky and didn't weigh much. David took a second to wrap his head around what just happened, but when he finally did he found himself unable to look away from the greaser lying on top of him who was staring right back. David had never really looked at anyone this way, and the guy was a fucking greaser for christ's sake, but hot damn, he didn't know who this was but whoever he was he looked like a _god_. 

Lieb was just as dazed as he stared at the Soc on the floor underneath him. He's never seen the kid around so he must be new, but Jesus Christ. The guy had eyes bluer than the fucking bay and lips he just wanted to sink his teeth into, but he collects himself because he's Joe fucking Liebgott, and grins down at Pretty Boy. 

"New in town and falling for me already, Princess?" He asks, and that's it. The smug tone in his voice and the stupid nickname and David's bubble pops. His face slides into the unimpressed moue as he presses his hand flat against Lieb's chest and pushes against him lightly.

"Yeah, real smooth," he says sarcastically, "now get off me."


End file.
